Multi Flag CTF
Multi Flag CTF is a Halo 2 and Halo 3 variant of the popular CTF multiplayer game variant. It can be found in team playlists or on the Big Team Battle playlist. Rules There are two teams based on opposite ends of the map. There are also two flags, each one in the corresponding bases (or there can be only one if the game is "attack and defend, or Neutral Flag, like in Halo 2). The object of the games is to capture the opponents' flag three times to win the game while protecting your own flag from enemies at the same time. Unlike slayer games, total number of kills does not count toward the score. For example, a team who captures the flag three times, but gets no kills, still wins the game. To score, the player with the flag must run directly over where their own flag spawns. The Flag In Halo 2, pressing X grabs the flag. In Halo 3, pressing RB grabs the flag. When a player is holding the flag, they walk slowly, and cannot get into the driver or gunner seats in vehicles. However, they can get into the passenger seats in vehicles such as the Mongoose and the Warthog. The player with the flag cannot pick up weapons but, if the player melees an enemy player in normal Matchmaking, the flag will kill the opponent in one hit, resulting in the [Kill Medal (unless the player has an Overshield). An interesting thing to note is on bungie.net (in the player stats section) the description for a flag kill is " It's right next to the headlight fluid." This is a reference to the Red vs Blue Episode 4. Variants Attrition CTF Attrition CTF is a variant of Multi-Flag unique to Halo 3. Respawn times are very long but all team members respawn when a flag is captured.Halo 3 Official Strategy Guide Tank Flag Tank Flag is another Halo 3 Multi Flag CTF variant. The flag carriers can take more damage, but have a slower recharge rate on their shields and slower movement speed, meaning protecting the flag carrier becomes much more of a job than before. Iconic Status Capture The Flag is generally recognized as the quintessential Objective-Based Halo multiplayer gametype, seeing as it has been the most consistently enjoyable gametype in all three Halo games. It demands and promotes teamwork along with diverse play-styles; the most effective strategies involve the use of all types of vehicles and weapons. Considering that secondary word-of-mouth objectives involve fighting for power weapons and stealing the other team's vehicles, this game mode leads to very intense and tactical Halo play - So much so that it has lead CTF to become second in popularity only to Team Slayer game types. CTF Tips When you have the flag: *Flag sprinting is when the player drops and picks up the flag over and over again(RxRxRxRx...). Normally you run slower when you retrieve the flag, but when you flag sprint, you run as fast as you regularly run. *Find the shortest way to your flags destination. This will trick the enemy as they are camping in spots where you will sneak around. *Communicate with your teammates. This will allow you to have protection and rides from your teammates. When protecting a flag: References